Vampire at the Age of Seventeen
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Bella is a rare human...and all because she will turn into a half-vampire on her seventeenth birthday. She will have a year to find her one true love, if she can't, she will turn back into a full human. And if her mate is a vampire, he has to bite her for her to stay as a vampire, he could wait as long as he wanted. My take on Twilight. AU
1. Preface and First Sight

_Vampire at the Age of Seventeen_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: Bella is a rare human...and all because she will turn into a half-vampire on her seventeenth birthday. She will have a year to find her one true love, if she can't, she will turn back into a full human. And if her mate is a vampire, he has to bite her for her to stay as a vampire, he could wait as long as he wanted. My take on Twilight. AU_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: If any of you readers out there were reading my A Different Side of Me (a Degrassi) story, then I have put it on hold and when I have decided to work on it once again, I will repost it. Anyway... I can't remember how this story formed in my mind but it will loosely be based off the actual book... Also, if you have any questions, I'm starting a Q and A that will be placed at the end of the chapter. Now, won't answer them all on the chapter, I'll take no more than ten for the chapter but if I didn't use them all on the chapter, I'll send a PM to you with my answer. Okay, this chapter has both the preface and first chapter.**

Preface

I never thought of how I would die, especially with me being half immortal, but facing my immediate death, had me realizing that I would not have imagined it like this. Staring at the hunter, in this long room with a thousand mirrors, I knew I was about to die. That all of my almost deaths these past few months meant nothing but dying for someone I loved, to protect him, made me feel like I was dying for a purpose. Dying for someone I loved, made me feel noble...

But I knew if I'd had never changed, never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death. But as scared as I was, I would have never regretted my decision, never regretted falling for him, because he is my whole world. When life gives you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not fair to mourn when the dream comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a sinister way before he lurched towards me to kill me.

Chapter One: First Sight

When I was a child, maybe around the age of six or seven, my mom and I were on trip near the East coast. I was dancing along the water when this strange lady started walking towards me. I had always been told not to talk to strangers, so I ran towards my mom, who was resting on a beach towel near where I was but the lady kept after me. I was standing behind my mom, who had ended up standing after seeing the terror on my face. "Stop right there! My ex-husband is a cop! He'll know how to find you if you take her!"

"I do not want to take her Renée Higginbotham, I just want to warn her." The weird lady said in her mysterious voice. While my mom looked positively spooked, the lady turned her eyes onto me. "By the age of seventeen, you will start to meet some unnatural beings, so here I give you a gift you cannot see. The gift of becoming an immortal will start to slowly take over your body. If you do not meet your true love within a year of your seventeenth birthday, if your eighteenth birthday comes along and he is not found, you will forever stay human!" She pulls out a letter and gives me it. "Young Isabella Swan, no matter what happens to this letter, if you throw it away or not, it will always come back to you. This letter will not and cannot open until your seventeenth birthday, when you start half of your change." The letter felt heavy in my hands and I placed it into my beach bag, when I turned back towards the strange lady was gone and my mom was back to laying down on her beach towel.

That memory has always played in my mind as I grew and now on my seventeenth birthday, I finally knew what the lady meant. My body had started to change this morning...my skin was still soft but was very firm and hard to cut - I was thankful for that when I accidentally cut my thumb while making breakfast for my mom and Phil - my hair was fuller and healthier than I remembered it being the night before, and my eyes had a sight red tint to them - just a few specks here and there. But the strangest thing out of all of this was the fact that I now glowed! Not like a sick glow, or a weird or bad strange glow...but more of a healthy, full of life glow... If that made any sense.

When I first woke up, I tried to open the strange letter, then I tried when I noticed all of the things different with me, then after breakfast, with my mom and Phil near me. Phil had came in for my birthday and he knew about how I was supposed to change today, we told him when they got married. The letter from the strange lady was glowing at nine o'clock sharp and I figured that meant I could finally opened it. I grabbed the letter and walked into the living room where my mom and Phil sat. "Mom, I believe I can open the letter now."

She looked at the clock and nodded. "You actually turned seventeen eight minutes ago."

I smiled and sat on the light blue love seat, before opening the letter. "_Dear Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renée Dwyer and Charlie Swan, step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. As I told you during your trip to the east coast, your body is changing, getting you ready for your final change. You are now half immortal and half mortal, if you want to know what you will be changing into or what you are already half of, I will tell you at the very end of this letter but do not jump a head... Many years ago, most likely before you were born, I had dreams about a brown eye beauty with long brown hair and fair skin with a boy around the same aged, who was completely different then any boy she nor I have ever seen. I saw their life play out from their first meeting to the end of their story... Now, I do not want to give too much away, but I later found out that you were that girl. I wished I could tell you how it all ends but what is the fun in that? Though...you probably want to know who you are, what you are... Bella, you are half vampire and half human... Now, you are probably surprised and are afraid for yourself, that you will hurt your mom or step-dad, but you won't, because you need to eat animal blood and also, you can still walk out in the sun! Trust me on this Bella... I am telling you the truth... You all will find out in given time. Now you probably wan to know what I am. I'm a seer and a witch, but that is all I'm going to say on that subject. Seer and witch, Stephenie Meyer._" I looked at my mom and then my step-dad in shock. "This cannot be happening!"

"Bella, don't worry! We will always love you, trust me, and we will tell your dad soon, somehow." My mom said as she swiftly crossed the room to sit beside me on the love seat. I nodded and started to think about my options, without telling her or Phil, who was still in shock. As the day went on, I continued my line of thoughts and looked over at the picture of my dad and me. We took it during the summer when he was here and I sighed realizing what I had to do. I had to move to Forks, where it was dark and wet and had lots of animals for me to eat. No matter what, my mind is set, I was moving to live with Charlie.

* * *

My mom was driving towards Phoenix's airport with a frown place firmly on her face. I knew that sense I told my mom and Phil around Thanksgiving, that I wanted to move to Forks to get to know Charlie, she has been very depressed. But I kept telling her that I wasn't doing this because of my new change but that I really missed Charlie and I kind of did. Lying was always a bad habit of mine, meaning that I was a horrible liar but I think we all are finally believing it. "Bella, you don't have to do this." My mom said once again.

"Mom, I want too. Think about it, I'll have a lot more animals to kill and I was thinking about asking Charlie if I could get a kitten - since I hate the smell of dogs! But I really think this is going to be good for me and Charlie!" I said as I fingered my cream embellished kaftan top and I looked down at my black knee high boots before playing with my four leaf clover necklace. Going to live in Forks actually wouldn't bother me because I run a few degrees higher than I did before my seventeenth birthday. Now, I would miss the warmth and the sun but would appreciate the wet and cold - which I would have probably rolled my eyes at a long time ago. Though, Charlie would probably freak out if I didn't come with a jacket, so I had my new black leather jacket across my lap.

When we had pulled up to the airport and were at the security area, I looked at her. "Mom, I love you so much but I know you are missing Phil and I want you to travel with him."

"Bella, I love you too, and know you can come home whenever you want. I will fly back on the first flight home." She tells me as we hug each other tightly. After our hug was done, I went through the security before running towards my gate. I had five hours until I landed in Seattle and then another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles and another hour by car to Forks. So, I had a total of seven or so hours until I was unpacking my bags and getting ready for my first day of Forks High School.

After six hours, I was walking out of the small airport, pulling on my leather jacket and could see Charlie waiting for me. He was still dressed in his uniform and was standing by his cop car. Now I might be fine with living here somewhat but I did not want to be driven round town in a cop car. Nothing stops traffic like a police car.

My dad was the chief of police in Forks where no crime actually happened, so I had to be careful with the amount of animals I kill, especially if there are other vampires like me who feasted on animals around. "Hey dad, I don't have much in baggage..." He nodded and we packed all of my bags into the trunk.

We were already on our way towards Forks when he finally brought up the change in me. "Wow, Bells...you sure have changed from the last time I saw you."

"Um, yeah...about that..." I say before I start to read the letter from the witch to him. Afterwards I looked over at him and asked, "So?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "If I didn't know you were mature for your age, I wouldn't have believed that letter... But I guess I have to..."

I smiled and looked out the window and saw a pet store by an animal shelter, "Wait! Can I get a kitten? I mean, you would be gone a lot and I would like the company... I hate the smell of dogs." Charle laughed before pulling over. First we walked into shelter and all the dogs started barking like crazy. "Like, I said... I don't like dogs and dogs don't like me..." I whispered towards him as we walked towards the kitten area.

"Hello, my daughter would like a kitten... She just moved back in with me and I work a lot considering I'm the chief of Forks' police..." Charlie rambled and the lady he was talking to lead us to the small newborn kittens. All of them were so cute but like most animals, they were afraid of me...all but one. The kitten was completely black expect for her paws and belly. They were completely white and she had blue-gray eyes. And around her nose was actually white too... She was beautiful and I wanted to keep her.

I picked her up and walked over to the lady who worked here. She was a short blond women with pale blue eyes but her blood was making me sick and not because I wanted to drink her dry! I was probably the luckiest vampire alive, considering I hated the smell of blood before turning into a half vampire... "Miss, I want her." She nodded and motioned my dad and I to fallow her towards the check-out counter. Once we were at a table I finally asked the question that I was wanting to know the breed. "What type of cat is she?"

"Oh, she is a Miniature." I nodded and we started going over the forms and everything. When we got to the name, Glenda - the lady who had been helping us the whole time, asked, "What are you going to name her?"

I looked down at my new kitten before my dad and then finally Glenda. "I'm going to name her Mittens, considering her paws are white while most of her body is black." They nodded and we finished the papers before walking out and into the pet store with Mittens in a carrier cage. "Okay, we need to get a few toys, a litter box, cat litter, a cat bed, food dishes and cat food." My dad nodded his head and we were only in there for about forty minutes before we were back on our way towards our house in Forks. I was playing with Mittens when my dad finally looked over at me.

"So... I found you a cheap truck... It's either in it's 50s' or 60s' and Billy Black even worked on it, so it works fine..." I nodded my head for him to go on. "So, I actually bought it for you... I knew you didn't want to be driven around in my police car, and I want you to be happy here." My dad said as he glared through the windshield.

I smiled at looked at him. "Thanks dad and I'm already happy here. You allowed me a kitten and you're okay with that fact that I'm half immortal... So, thank you so, so much." He smiled at me and we continued the ride in silence. Once we were finally at the house, he helped me bring my bags up to my room, before leaving me alone. The room was the same room I was given as a baby, so the pale blue walls and pale yellow curtain didn't surprise me. Charlie had changed my twin sized bed to a queen and gave me a desk, where I could set my laptop I had gotten on my birthday. I definitely wanted to repaint my room a baby blue and I actually liked the black comforter with a cool design on it that Charlie bought for me.

After I packed all of my clothes into my closet and drawers, I started to unpack my books that we had over nighted a week ago. Once all of that was put into placed, I set up all of Mittens' items before walking down stairs with her food and water bowls and her food. "Mittens! I have food and water down here!" I heard her meow and purr around my legs after hearing her little paws hit the floor coming down the stairs. After I saw her start to eat, I walked into the living room. "Dad, I like the bedding you got me and I wanted to ask you a question." He nodded for me to continue, "Can I repaint my bedroom a baby blue?" He nodded and I actually squealed, before kissing his cheek and running upstairs to get ready for bed and the next day. I changed into a long sleeved pink shirt, black shorts with little pink designs and walked out to tell Charlie goodnight in blue house shoes with a pink ribbon around them. "Night dad."

"Night Bella, wait aren't you going to be cold tonight?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

I laughed and shook my head no. "Since I'm half vampire and half human, I one - don't care about how cold it is and two - I run a little bit higher than actual humans." He nodded his head as I picked up Mittens and walked back up to my room. I placed her in her bed before crawling into my newly made bed, but then felt her trying to climb up. Sighing, I picked her up and placed her by my head on the other pillow before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain slamming against the roof, the wind rocking my window almost to the point of it breaking, and Mittens purring in my ear. Smiling, I sat up and walked over towards my closet. It was my first day at Forks' High School and I wanted to try and fit in. I pulled on dark skinny jeans, a red top that had some type of design on it, and black glitter TOMS after a shower and drying my hair. My leather jacket was down stairs on the hook by the door and I threw a hoodie over my back and picked my black backpack up. "Come on Mittens, let's get you some food, and maybe a way for you to get on my bed later." I say as I made my bed and skipped down the stairs.

Breakfast with Charlie wasn't as awkward as it should have been and we both were chuckling at Mittens, as she rolled around on the floor. After he left, I went back upstairs and stacked a few old text books, so Mittens could climb onto my bed later. "Mittens, baby, they said you were potty train and that you were very smart, so please go potty in the litter box." She meowed and rubbed against my leg and I picked her up before kissing her nose, her licking mine and placing her on my bed with some toys. I left her there before running down the stairs to pick up my leather jacket, pushing my arms through and zipping it up, and pulling my hood up. After locking the door, I ran towards my truck, being so happy that I wasn't as clumsy as I was when I was fully mortal - though I was still awful at sports.

Driving the red Chevy pick-up truck was actually not too bad and it ran great - a little too loud for my liking, but still ran great. Forks High School was very easy to find, though I have never been there before and I was early as well. Instead of driving around in the rain to find where I needed to park, I parked in front of a building that read **FRONT OFFICE**. Sighing, I turn my truck off and stepped out of the toasty cab and running into the office.

The tiny room was very warmed and run by an elderly women with blue eyes. I took the room in and took notice of the plastic folding chairs lining the wall by the front door, the green carpet and white walls, and all of the fake plants. Like this town already wasn't too green or had too many plants! "Can I help you?" asked the elderly women.

"Oh, uh, I'm Isabella Swan."

The women perk up and started going through the papers on her desk. I had already knew that I was going to end up as gossip - since I was the daughter of the police chief coming back to town after my flighty mother took me away. "Here you go dear, this is your schedule and a map. I mapped out each of your classes for you and they are color coded. And here is this slip that I need you to get sign after each class and then bring it to me after the school day is over." I mumbled my thanks before leaving and following the traffic around the school to the parking lot.

Parking in the first parking spot I found, I shut off my truck and was glad that my car wasn't the only old vehicle here. Where I lived in Phoenix, I was in one of the lower -income neighborhoods that were apart of the Paradise Valley District and those students had some pretty flashy cars! The only flashy one here was a shiny, silver Volvo.

I stared at my map before shoving it in my bag where the rest of my school supplies where and made my way out of the cab with my hood covering my face. Another great thing from my change was I could remember things really well. So, I didn't have to worry about walking around with the map stuck in front of my face all day. I followed two unisex jackets around the cafeteria before walking in Buildimg "3".

The classroom was small and I saw the two students take off their jackets and put them on the hooks by the door and I followed along. They were two girls, one had porcelain color skin with blond hair and the other was also pale but with light brown hair. I was glad that my skin wouldn't stand out here.

I walked over to my new English teacher, to hand him the slip for him to sign. He was a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. Mr. Mason fixed his eyes on me after he saw my name, but signed the paper and sent me to the back of the class without having me introduce myself. Ever since my slight transformation, everyone started to gawk at me, so having all of my new classmates do so didn't really bother me now - though I didn't understand how they could do it when I was behind all of them. Sighing, I stared at the pretty basic reading list: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner; I didn't realize how boring this would end up being considering I had read all of these books before even recieving the list for last semester in Phoenix. I already had all of my old essays on my laptop and was debating if that was counted as cheating if they were already written but were still my work.

Forty minutes later, the bell rang a nasal buzzing like sound and a gangly boy with awesome black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" He asked, looking like the overly helpful type.

"Bella."

He nodded, remembering his mistake for future references before asking, "Where's your next class?"

"Government with Jefferson in building six." I tell him without having to even look at my schedule.

I couldn't seem to work anywhere without meeting curious eyes. "Well, I'm heading to building four... I could show you the way." Yup, totally the over-helpful type. "By the way I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie."

"Thank you." I smiled tentatively as we grabbed our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had of course picked up only after one period. I wanted to laugh at how awful these teenagers were at trying to make themselves look like they were trying not to eavesdrop - which I could tell they were.

"So, this much be very different from Phoenix, where it what, like never rains there?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes up to look at the cloudy sky and replied, "It rains about three or four times a year there, so there's normally a lot of sunshine."

"But you aren't very tan..." He looked confused.

I couldn't tell him the real reason - me being half vampire...my skin was even paler than before but still looked healthy enough. "My mother is part albino." He studied me for a while but shrugged. I realized now that clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix well here, and after couple of months here I would forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked around the cafeteria towards the south building, where the gym was and apparently building six. "Well, good luck with your next class and maybe we will end up in another class or we could sit together at lunch." I nodded and walked into building six where my Government class is.

The rest of my morning passed in the same way and during my Trigonometry class, Mr. Varner was the only one who made me introduce myself which wasn't too horrible...at least I don't trip anymore. I started to notice that most of the students from my first and second period were in a lot of my other classes. There was always one or two students braver than everyone else, they would introduce themselves and show me to my next class. Even if I didn't have my new photographic memory, I wouldn't have needed the map with all of the _"helpful"_ teenagers.

I had one girl who sat by me in both Trig and Spanish, who also walked me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was only two inches shorter than me and was pale as well with wavy, brown hair with blue eyes.

I nodded my head along with her jokes about the teachers and classes as we sat down with a group of her friends. I didn't care much to listen to the introductions but they were all impressed by her speaking up for me. A little down the table I saw Eric, from my English class, waving at me - so I did as well.

And as I sat there, listening to the conversations going around me, was when they caught my eye.

They were sitting in the far right corner of the cafe, probably as far as they could be from the table I sat at now. There was five of them, three boys and two girls and they weren't talking or eating but they all had a tray of untouched food. Thankfully they weren't gawking at me so I was able to sit and watch them, without meeting any curious eyes - though none of that had caught my attention.

They didn't look anything alike but were all the same with pale skin like mine, but more of a chalky color to where they didn't look healthy. And they all had dark eyes that didn't match their appearances, with dark purplish shadows under them- like they were battling many sleepless nights. My eyes first went towards the boys. The first one was big with many muscles and curly dark hair. Then my eyes traveled to the boy with wavy blond hair and he was taller, leaner, but still muscular. And finally the last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze hair. He looked younger than the other two, who could have been teachers or at least college students!

The two girls were completely polar opposites but were both very beautiful in their own way. The blond was statuesque with a beautiful figure, the kind that would be on every cover of the magazines. She had golden hair that flowed to the middle of her back and had just turned her head towards the big, muscular guy with a loving smile on her face. The other was pixielike, very thin, with small features. She had brown hair cropped short and pointing in every direction.

I felt like they were inhuman because they were so beautiful and I couldn't decided who was the most beautiful - either the tall blond or the bronze-haired beauty. As the small girl got up with the blond boy, they both threw away their untouched food and walked - well she danced - out the door with their things.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl whose name I couldn't quite remember.

She looked up, most likely knowing who I meant and as we both looked over towards the table of the three, the bronze-haired boy looked up, right at her and then moving his eyes towards me. He looked away quickly and my eyes found a permanent place on the table. My neighbor (Jessica was her name) giggled in embarrassment, before whispereing, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. The two who left were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I glanced at the table once again and looked at her to continue. "They're all together... Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice - which is like really weird because they all live together." Of course her voice held the shock and disgust that a small town would speak of them critically. But if I was being honest...that is probably the strangest thing I have ever heard of.

"So, how are they related?" I asked her because none of them looked the same...other than their eyes.

Jessica giggled once again and I formed the conclusion that she giggled a lot. "They aren't; Dr. Cullen and his wife are really young and took them in when they were like eight or something. The Hales are twins and are like Esme's - Dr. Cullen's wife - niece and nephew. Uh, Edward, Emmett, and Alice were adopted after years and years of going through different foster homes." My eyes flickered back towards the table and stayed there this time.

"How long have they lived here?" I asked her as I stared at the boy who had the strange hair.

Jessica rolled her eyes before answering my question, "No, they moved here like two years ago from Alaska." I nodded and continuing staring at the table.

"Who is the bronze-haired one?"

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "That's Edward, he's totally gorgeous, but doesn't date. So, like don't waste your time...because apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him... But whatever." I smiled, wondering when he turned her down. Looking over towards Edward, I could have sworn he was smiling as well, but I didn't let it make me wonder because they were walking out of the cafe.

I stayed with Jessica and her friends longer than I normally would but was actually happy about that because I ended up walking with Angela to Biology II. Once we walked in, she walked to her black topped table and I started walking towards our teacher, Mr. Banner. As I walked passed Edward's table, he ended up becoming very tense, but I just rolled my eyes at his reaction. What did make me gasp, was his eyes, they were coal black. After Mr. Banner signed my slip, he handed me a book and sent me towards the only empty table - which was where Edward sat.

Once I sat down, I saw his posture change - he moved away from me and turned his head towards the windows. It was like he smelt something horrible, and who else but me could it be? So, I smelled my hair and only got the scent of my favorite shampoo - strawberries. _Fine then, if he doesn't want to look at me, I'll won't look at him_, I think before pulling my hair over my left shoulder blade to make a dark curtain between us.

I really did try to pay attention to Mr. Banner but...I had already studied cellular anatomy, but I still took my notes carefully. Though I couldn't stop from peeking at him through half of the lecture. He never moved out of his tight position, never relaxed his tense hands, and never turned his head towards me.

The class seemed to drag on longer than my other classes. Now I didn't know if it was because I only had one more period left, or because Mr. Banner's lecture was very boring, or because I was waiting for his hands to unclench. I swear it looked like he wasn't breathing and was in **A LOT** of pain. I was starting to think Jessica's bitterness had nothing to do with him saying no to her. This had **NOTHING** to do with me, right?

I glanced at him one more time before the end of the class period and regretted it. He was glaring at me with his coal black eyes, which caused me to flinch away from him and into my chair. The only thought going through my mind was, _if looks can kill, then I'll be dead._ At that moment, the bell rang loudly making me jump and Edward too, but he was running out of the classroom faster than any of the other students.

I was frozen in my seat when I heard a male voice from behind me. "You're Isabella Swan, right?" Turning around, I see a cute boy with a baby face and blond hair gelled into spikes. He was smiling at me so he couldn't have thought I smelt badly!

"Bella."

"Well, I'm Mike Newton." He smiled at me and that only caused a smile to raise onto my face.

Laughing, I say, "Well, hi Mike Newton."

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

I shook my head as I packed up my book and notebook. "I have gym next period and have walked passed that building so many times today."

"No way! That's my next class; we can walk together!" He seemed thrilled, though I wasn't too surprised because I had Jessica into two class periods and Angela in two as well.

After pulling on our jackets, we walked out into the rain and we talked. I found out he lived in California until he was ten, so he knew what I meant about loving the sun and we also had English class together. Mike was probably the nicest person I met today, other than Angela...she's just very shy. But of course as soon as we were walking into the gym, he questioned me about Edward. "Okay, did you like stab Edward Cullen with a pen or pencil? Because I have **NEVER** seen him act that way."

Man, I wasn't the only one to notice his behavior. But of course that wasn't his normal behavior! Sighing, I decided to play dumb, because how the hell could I explain what happened?

"Oh... I don't really know him, just what I was told at lunch. But I didn't pay him any attention, considering I was taking my notes." I say as we linger by the locker rooms.

"Yeah... He looked like he was in pain or something..."

I sighed and leaned against the wall and said, "Like I just said, I don't know. I didn't talk to him."

"Yeah, he's weird... If I was lucky enough sat by you, I would have totally spoke to you." I smiled before walking into the girl's locker room. Our gym teacher, found me a uniform for me to use but didn't make me dress out for the day. I watched the rest of our class play volleyball and ended up thinking about all of the times I got hurt or caused someone else to get hurt.

When the final bell rung, I got up and made my way towards the front office to turn in my paper work. I was glad the rain had faded away but the wind was cold, very cold - I could actually feel it even when my body temperature was higher than normal people. But as soon as I walked in, I almost walked straight out.

There stood Edward Cullen speaking with Ms. Cope in a hushed voice. Thankfully he didn't appear to notice my entrance. I stood against the wall by the door, waiting for her to be free. They were arguing about his - our fifth period, Biology, wanting any other class period.

I could not believe this was about me, it truly couldn't be about me. Something must have happened before I walked into class, that **HAD** to be the reason. It was impossible for him to already hate me, a stranger who was new to this school and who he had never spoken one word to.

Then he door opened and the freezing wind blew the papers on the desk and made my hair fly around my face. The girl who opened the door stepped up to the desk and placed a piece of paper into a wire basket before walking out. I saw Edward's back tense up before he turned around and glared at me once again. He was so beautiful but his coal black eyes glaring hatefully at me made a thrill of genuine fear race up my spine and raised the hair on my arms. His look barely lasted longer than a second but it froze me in a way that the freezing wind never could. After turning back around, he muttered at Ms. Cope, "Never mind. I see that it cannot be done." And with that he stormed out of the office and most likely towards his car... I hope.

Walking up to the front desk and handing the signed slip to her, Ms. Cope asked me how my day went. "Um, it, it was okay..." I could tell that she didn't believe me but didn't comment. Leaving the office, I saw that my truck was basically the last car here, which I was greatful for. Climbing into cab, I sighed and screamed at the top of my lungs. I needed to hunt tonight because I found out the hard way that having all of this anger in me is not a good thing for me or people around me. Turning the engine on, I pulled away towards Charlie's house, where my baby Mittens was and a fully stock set of woods where I could hunt. But I don't think Charlie **OR** Mittens needed to know that I had to hunt to survive.

**A/N: Done... Is it too much like the book? I need to know so I can change how I write the next chapter... Any questions? Just ask me... Oh and here are the actors and actresses: Bella Swan- Lucy Hale, Renée Dwyer- Sarah Clarke, Phil Dwyer- Matt Bushell, Charlie Swan- Billy Burke, Ms. Cope- Trish Egan, Mr. Mason- Stefan Brogren, Eric Yorkie- Justin Chon, Mr. Varner- Charles Esten, Jessica Stanley- Anna Kendrick, Emmett Cullen- Kellan Lutz, Jasper Hale- Alex Pettyfer, Edward Cullen- Keegan Allen, Rosalie Hale- Ashley Benson, Alice Cullen- Ashley Greene, Angela Webber- Christian Serratos, Mr. Banner- Doug Morency, Mike Newton- Michael Welch, and Coach Clapp- Damon Runyan. Also, the outfits will be posted right after this is up!**


	2. Open Book

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the awesome reviews! I only had one really bad review and that amazes me sooo much! Okay, if I haven't replied to your review, I'm sorry. I'll try better this chapter. Um... I was given a really good idea by Terrabith and I'm hoping it will be used soon... So, I will give her credit when it happens. She wants it in this chapter and I'm going to try but yeah... On with the chapter! Also...I know it's been like forever since I've updated anything but I've been going to school - so far all A's - and we just moved... Yay!**

Chapter Two: Open Book

I thought the next day was going to be way worse than it actually was.

When I woke up, there was no rain yet but I was amost sure that it would start up some time during the school day. I never once had to "look" for my classes mainly because Mike and Eric always fallowed me around like lost puppies. When I first got to English class, there was no one around me but lo and be hold Mike and Eric walk in...and they both went to my left and right. I was thankful for at least knowing Mike, Jessica, and Eric well enough to have a good set of people to sit with at lunch, so that made my day pretty good.

What made my day worse was that Mr. Varner made me answer a question when I had no idea what the hell it was and I had to play stupid volleyball. Since my change, I was slightly better at sports but I still hate them. Like today during the game, I was doing pretty damn good when all of a sudden a ball comes towards me and I hit a teammate in the back of the head... And the worse thing about my day was that _he_ wasn't here at school today...at all.

I was postively dreading lunch today, from the time I fell asleep last night and still by the time I woke up this morning. When I was hunting last night, I was thinking of ways to confront him, wanting to know what his damn problem was but I knew that I would chicken out... I was still a chicken, that would never change. And when Jessica and I walked in, I was determined to confront him, I really was! But when my eyes traveled towards his table, there was only four, not five.

Before we could even head to the table we sat at yesterday, Mike caught us by calling us towards his table. Jessica was extremely happy with the turn of events and quickly called her friends over. I wanted to listen to what they were saying, I really did, but my eyes kept looking for him and by the end of lunch, my hopes for confrontation went down the drain.

Because he never came.

When Biology came around and I still had Mike trailing behind me talking about some trip to the beach, hope swelled back in me. Only to be dashed down again when he wasn't at our lab table. With my table empty, Mike thought that was the perfect place to place his behind on and continued on talking. He sat there talking about that damn beach trip until the bell went off and he had to go to his table with some girl with braces. I realized that he had to have some feelings for me and I needed to find a way to dash those feelings pretty soon because I was certain he wasn't my true love.

_What is something I could call him? Oo, a golden retriever! They are always faithful right? _I thought while a smile came onto my face.

Being able to have the table to myself was pretty nice but I was hoping he was just absent today and it had nothing to do with me. Though I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was wrong. That I was the reason why he skipped and I had no idea why... Actually I had a sinking feeling that he was one of those weirdos that believed in vampires and werewolves and witches and wizards and all that shit, and he knew about me. And was planning on trying to shove a wooden stake through my heart. I wasn't sure if that was possible yet but who knows...it could still kill the human part of me!

By the end of the day, and with my blush already fading from my cheeks, I changed into my skinny jeans, half-sleeved deep purple shirt, and was quickly pulling my light jacket and leather jacket on, I made my way towards my truck. Thankfully missing my new retriever, Mike, and finally opening my truck and getting in. Watching all of the other students, moving towards their cars or talking by the school; I made sure that I had grabbed the list and money last night.

When Charlie came home last night - after my nice hunt - I realized he doesn't know how to make shit, other than eggs and bacon. So, I flat out told him that I was now the cook of the house and he was completely fine with that. After discovering that we had no food, I made a list and grab all of the money out of the food jar and decided that I was going to the only supermarket in town.

Turning the truck on and ignoring all of the looks from my classmates, I pulled out into the line and waited. That was when I noticed the Cullens and the Hale twins getting into the shiny, silver Volvo. Of course they were dressed in what looked like designer brands and that made me think that they must have money.

But before I could think of anything more, I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Making my way towards the Thriftway, I realized this was going to feel normal mainly because I did the shopping at home and I liked the idea of there being a sense of normalcy. That was probably going to be my favorite part of this; I was getting back into my habits and yes, one of them was shopping and cooking for a parent. Though I was actually living with someone who wasn't going to need me to do everything...maybe I could actually be a teenager like my mom always wanted. Go on a few dates and what not...just not with Mike, never with Mike!

After finishing up at the store and putting the groceries up, I sat down at one of the old mismatch chairs to think about what to make for dinner. Finally, I decided on steak and potatoes, before getting everything ready and grabbed my bag before running upstairs. I knew with all of my pent of anger that I needed to hunt...we found out if I was upset in any type of way - anger and/or sadness - that I needed to hunt or I almost lose myself... My mom, Phil, and I weren't sure what would happen if I lost control and bit a human that wasn't my true love, and we never wanted to know what would happen.

So, with that in mind and not being able to find my poor Mittens, I ran out and into the woods. I realized she probably figured out that there was something different with me and it scared her. But I knew once I was okay and had a deer or two in my system that everything would be okay. When I had my first hunt, the night of my seventeenth birthday, I was scared and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I mean, how was I supposed to do this without getting blood on my clothes or how was I supposed to attack them properly? But when I first smelled that bobcat, my natural instinct came over me and I pounced on that poor unsuspecting animal, it really couldn't win against me... Since then I've learned that I liked mountain lions the best but any type of deer was fine with me. As long as I had something to feed on. Once I was deep enough in the woods, that no one would be near me, I closed my eyes and listened.

Hunting was seriously my favorite thing to do now, other than read and cook...but this was a vampire thing and I loved it. Standing in the woods, with my eyes close trying to hear something that smelt edible to me was something I loved to do and these hunts always gave me time to think. Though today, I didn't want to think, so I pushed the thoughts of Edward Cullen and why he wasn't at school today out of my mind and ran towards the north, where I heard the noise of a poor deer.

I never felt bad about ending a life of an animal mainly because that meant I wasn't killing a human being who would be missed by many other humans. Though, that wasn't the reason why I didn't feed off of humans... Not only was I told to feed off of animals by Stephanie, I hated the smell and sight of human blood. It made me nauseous way before I turned, like during my childhood and before I became a half-vampire. Once I was near the poor, poor deer - who was in all actuality a buck, thank God - I got ready to pounce. Getting into a stance to kill was effortless but I always had to figure out the right time and that normally had me in my stance for a minute or two before I pounced.

Seeing my opening, I jumped through the air, snapped his neck and punctured my fangs into his neck to stuck him dry. Once I was done with him, I dropped the poor dead buck and stood. Only to hear something from my left... Freaking out, I ran at top speed all the way home and up to my bedroom before making my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I had changed into a pair of my favorite sweats - a long sleeved blue shirt with vampire fangs and a drop of blood and grey pants with stars down the side - I was sitting on my bed with my homework all around me - Mittens had finally came out of hiding from underneath my bed. I decided to check my email and what a horrible thing in some ways to do and also a blessing in others...all because I had three emails from my mother!

_Bella, write as soon as you two get home... I want to know about everything! Your flight, how Charlie took the news, if he allowed you to have a kitten, have you been hunting yet, and is it raining yet? Sweetheart, I'm missing you already! I will miss your hunting trips and all of your vampire traits! Oh, do you know where my favorite green blouse is? I need it to be finished with packing for Florida. Phil and I love you! Mom._

Rolling my eyes I went to the next one and sighed because it was only hours after the first...

_Where are you? Are you okay? I want to hear everything! Mom._

And then the last was from this morning.

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_You have until five-thirty to email me or I'm calling Charlie!_

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had an hour but knowing her... She would be calling him soon.

**Mom,**

**Look, I'm writing now...I just didn't know what to write about... Okay, well, I don't understand why you think it wouldn't be raining! The flight was fine and dad didn't look too freaked out after I read the letter to him. Yes, I now have a kitten! Her name is Mittens and is just the cutest thing ever! Charlie bought me an old truck, but I love it; even though it brings me unwanted attention.**

**I've been hunting twice already, mainly because I'm trying to adjust here... I have met some really good people here and have a huge group of people to sit with... We both should have known that me coming home would be the talk of the town, so I have to be careful. No, I haven't found any guy that even makes me think of him being my mate.**

**Oh, and your blouse is at the dry cleaners! You were supposed to pick it up on Friday. I miss you too...a lot! Tell Phil I said hi and that I love him. Don't expect me to check my email every day. I love you too. Bella.**

Once my long email was done, I pushed my laptop aside and started on my homework. I, of course, lost track of time and was able to finish all of my homework when Charlie came home. Running downstairs quickly, so I can take the potatoes out and put the steaks in to boil.

"Hey Bella. Mittens." My dad says with a grin as he hangs up his gun belt. I was pretty sure he has never even shot his gun on the job but when I was little, he always made sure to take the bullets out. Now, I'm one, old enough to not shoot myself and two, my skin is tougher than what it was when I was a child.

Smiling, I walk into the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning. "Hey, dad. I hope you don't mind but I went grocery shopping and we are having steaks and potatoes for dinner." He nods his head before going to watch TV while I finished everything up. Once the food was done and the table set, I called him into the kitchen. We sit in silence for a while before he asks me how school has been. "Well, I've met a few people... I sit with this girl, Jessica, and her friends and there this boy that is a little too friendly. His name is Mike."

Charlie laughs before telling me all about the Newton family. "They're a nice family, Bella. You will have one hell of a friend in him."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he wants to be more than friends. And that's a no go with me." I tell him with a roll of my eyes. "Do you know anything about the Cullen family?" I look down at my food before mumbling, "The kids don't seem to get along with anyone at the school."

Charlie grunted before he started his rant. "Dr. Cullen is probably the best surgeon we have had in this town in probably the longest time! And we are lucky that his wife wanted to live here! Their adoptive kids have never, ever got into any type of trouble here...unlike others kids here..." He continues to ramble and I roll my eyes.

"Dad, I just meant that they seem very nice...but no one really knows them... Jessica says it's like incest since their adoptive kids are together but none of them are really related... Both Angela and I think she's wrong about that..." I tell him with a shrug before we fall back into silence to finish our dinners.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by and I finally was getting the hang of everything. I was able to put a name to a face of everyone in my class and actually stopped worrying about Edward coming to class. When Friday came around, my whole table of friends, if you would call them that, was talking about the upcoming trip to La Push. Mike was the one who was organizing the whole trip and he was seriously pushing my buttons. I didn't like him more than a friend and he really needed to realize this very soon.

The weekend went by slowly and was quiet. Charlie was either working or went fishing with some of his friends from La Push. I spent the weekend cleaning and then getting ahead on my homework. When Monday came around, everyone said hi or good morning and I just waved at them...since I wasn't sure who most were.

After English class ended, where Mike had once again nabbed the seat beside me, we walked out into swirling white flakes. The first actual snow fall I've ever seen before. "Beautiful!"

"I know, it's the first snow fall we've had this year." Mike said with a smile on his face but then it quickly became a frown. I saw his hair dripping wet and Eric walking the opposite direction than his class. Mike turned around and saw Eric and then started making a snow ball. We said good-bye and I walked towards the building where my next class was.

After Spanish, more people were throwing snow balls everywhere. Jessica and I were laughing at everyone, though I still kept a binder as a shield. I _did not _want to be wet! We ran into a dripping wet Mike on our way into the cafeteria and they started talking about the snow fight.

We walked up to the lunch line and out of habit, I looked over towards that familiar table and saw not four but five people. I was in shock for only a couple seconds before Jessica pulled me along. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just suddenly feeling a little queasy...uh, I'm just going to take a sprite and sit down at our table." We walked towards our table once they both got their foods and I was still in shock that he was at school today!

All throughout lunch Mike kept asking me if I was okay but I wanted to shoot him in the face! He was wondering if I needed to go to the nurse but nothing was going to make me not go to class.

Sighing, I glanced over at their table and saw all of them laughing. The boys were all soaking wet from playing in the snow and Alice and Rosalie were giggling while trying to run away from Emmett's wet hair. I wasn't sure but something was different with them. It might be the laughing or the snow but none of them looked as tired as they did that first day...

I was about to look away when Jessica made a comment which made Edward's eyes flickered over towards us. Looking over at Jessica, I tried to pretend to be listening to the group's beach planning. "Oh my god! Edward is totally checking you out!" Jessica giggles and I role my eyes before looking back at him and then back at my group of friends.

Lunch passed quickly and then I was on my way towards Biology with Mike...who was more than annoying than he has been! When we made it through the rain and into our class room, I saw that my table has yet to have a body in the seat beside mine and on each lab table was both a microscope and a box of slides.

Going through my bag for the supplies I would need for class, I received another shock today by his voice. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Bella Swan. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet properly last week." He was polite! This couldn't be the same person!

"How and in the hell do you know my name?" I asked with a glare. He laughed as he told me that everyone knows my name. "No, how did you know I prefer Bella?"

He laughed once again before answering my question. "I know your first day here everyone was calling you Isabella but when I came back, everyone was calling you Bella."

I nodded before Mr. Banner started talking. We had to put the slides back in order of the phases of mitosis for onion root tip cells. We can't use our books and we had twenty minutes before Mr. Banner walked around to check our work. "Whoever finishes first will receive the golden apple!"

"Do you want to go first?" I nodded before looking at the slide after placing it under the microscope. We went back and forth between passing the microscope when I felt his hand touch mine. It felt like an electric current had passed through our hands...maybe that was supposed to happen when I met him. Maybe that was what Stephenie meant when I found that one guy.

We were finished before everyone else and I finally looked him in the eyes and noticed the difference in him. "Did you do something different with your eyes? Like contacts?" He shook his head no and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he had to have done something.

"Edward, this lab assignment was supposed to be a group assignment between your partner an you. I know you're used to working alone but you now have a lab partner." Mr. Banner said as he looked over our correct, completed lab sheet.

I rolled my eyes once again - it seems like I've been doing that way too much since I've moved here - and corrected him. "I actually identified three out of five...I've done this lab in Phoenix but with whitefish blastula instead."

"Oh...were you in an advanced placement program?" I nodded my head yes and he clapped his hands excitedly. "This is great! Edward, I believe you have the perfect lab partner!" Edward and I both nodded our heads as Mr. Banner placed the golden apple on our table.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked out of the blue why I had moved to Forks. "There were a lot of um...changes to happen to me after my birthday in September and even though my mom, Renée, and my step-dad, Phil, wanted me to stay... I felt like I needed to stay with Charlie for awhile... So...here I am." He nodded his head and we sat in silence for the rest of class.

**A/N: Was that better? Terrabith, your idea is in there... Um... Again if y'all have any questions you want to ask me... Ask away! Oh, there is a reason why Bella is different...**


	3. Phenomenon

**A/N: Okay... Not much to say so I'm going to go straight into the chapter...**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter Three: Phenomenon

When I woke up the next morning, I knew there was something different about today. Getting up, I walked over towards my lone window and saw that all of yesterday's rain had been frozen over night and we now had ice. Ice and myself were not friends and I was hoping that now with my vampire senses, I wouldn't fall as much. Getting dressed, I walked downstairs with Mittens to grab me some breakfast.

Charlie was already gone and it felt different living with him than it did my mom. Living with Charlie was like living alone and I liked that...I didn't mind being alone, I never have. After eating some cereal, I walked over towards the door and pulled both of my jackets on. I was excited to be going to school and it was all because of Edward Cullen.

Last night I had re-read the letter from Stephenie and had gone over everything that I knew of Edward Cullen. I still thought that the sparks I felt from him yesterday had to have been something more. Walking out and locking the door, I walked towards my truck, being extra careful.

I got in the cab of my truck and cranked it up before making my way down Main Street. For some odd reason it was a whole lot easier than I expected it to get to school. Once I got to school, I carefully got out of my truck before looking at my tires. Noticing the snow chains, I knew Charlie had gotten up at some god early time and placed them on my tires to make sure I was getting to school safe. Feelings wave after wave of emotions from Charlie's gesture, made me weak in the knees.

Standing there by the rear of my truck, staring at the chains was when I heard a strange noise. I looked up and was surprised by what was coming my way. For some odd reason, everything had slowed down for me.

I saw Edward Cullen standing over by his car, which was about four to six cars away from me. He had a look of disdain on his face and that was when I heard someone scream. I turned my head into the direction of the scream and saw the dark blue van making it's way towards my bumper, where I was standing.

Before the van even had a chance to hit me, something, more like someone moved me out of the way. My head hit the icy blacktop, and I glanced up into Edward's golden eyes. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he was moving quickly. I saw him pick my legs up before quickly dropping them by my head and then stopping the van completely.

Everyone was screaming, trying to get to me, while all I could do was stare at Edward and see his lips moving. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward, now let me up!" I told him, shoving his hands and arms away from me.

Edward rolled his eyes before saying, "You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement."

"Damn, your right." I said as I held my head before looking at him again. "How and the hell did you get all the way over here!"

I again saw him role his eyes before looking anywhere but me. "Um, I was closer to you than you thought I was." I was about to say something when I heard a group of students coming closer.

"Stay down, we need to get Tyler out of the van first." Someone said before they tried to pull Tyler out.

Moving my eyes back to Edward, I look over to where his family was before looking at him again. "Edward, you were at your car!"

"No I wasn't. I was walking over towards you before I saw Tyler's van lose control and that was when I started running." He told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

As six EMTs and two teachers - Coach Clapp and Mr. Varner - tried to get to us, I told him, "Tell me the truth later, and I go with whatever story you want me to go with." He sighed but nodded his head anyways.

Once the EMTs got to us, Edward - being the traitor that he was - told them about me hitting my head and made them put me on a stretcher. What made it worst was the fact that someone called Charlie. "Bella, are you okay?"

"In fine dad, I'm sure it's just a bump on the head. Remember what I told you when I first moved here?" I asked and he nodded his head before getting into his cop car.

By the time we got to the hospital, I was beyond pissed. Everything just came easy to Edward! He was able to just walk through the doors to find his dad while they took me to the emergency room. After the nurses did all of the normal precautions, I looked over at the other stretcher and noticed Tyler Crowley from my government class was on it. He looked bad, with blood soaking through his bandages around his head. "Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am!"

"Tyler, I'm fine, but you look like hell." And I was actually starting to feel kind of sick from the smell of his blood.

Tyler grimaced as a nurse was dabbing at the shallow cuts on his face as he kept on talking. "I was going to fast and I hit the ice and I swore I was going to hit you."

"Tyler, like I said, I'm okay. Edward saved me." I told him before seeing the look of confusion on his face.

We waited until the nurses were done to finish our conversation. "I didn't see Edward, but thank god he was there." I nodded my head and sighed.

After an X-ray on my head, which showed that nothing was wrong with me they took me back to the room that I was sharing with Tyler. He kept on apologizing and I was about to snap at him when I saw Edward walk into the room. "Hey, I'm fine but they won't let me leave."

"That is why I'm here. I brought my dad in." And that was when I noticed the young doctor had came in. He was beautiful, with blonde hair but looked like he was completely tired.

"Isabella Swan, your X-rays look fine and I was told that you're anxious to leave." Dr. Cullen told me and I nodded my head. "If you are feeling any type if pain, take some Tylenol. Your dad and half of the school are in the waiting room waiting to hear about you three. You of course need to take the rest of the day off and you can go back to school tomorrow." I nodded my head yes before quickly getting off the bed and making my way towards Edward.

As Dr. Cullen turned towards Tyler, I looked over towards Edward before whispering, "Can we talk in private?" He was about to say something, but I cut him off before he could say a no. "You promised me remember." He glared at me but nodded and led the way out.

Once we away from the room, he turned towards me and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I want an answer because what you told me can't be true!" I said in an even voice.

Edward sighed and said, "Bella, I was near you okay. Trust me please, I need you to lie for me."

"Why?" I asked softly.

He stared at me with a soft smile. "Bella, there are a few things about me that I need to keep quiet. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. So, please just thank me and not bother me about this." I sighed and nodded because I did have secrets I would rather keep to myself.

"Thank you, but one more thing." He groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Why did you save me?"

He looked down at his hands before meeting my eyes. "I'm not sure Bella, but I...I just had a feeling that I should..." I nodded my head before watching him leave.

After seeing him disappear, I walked out towards the waiting room to see my dad and everyone who I knew sitting there. "Dad, Dr. Cullen said I'm all good to go and that my X-rays are fine. Can we go home now?" I asked as I saw Mike, Jessica and Eric making there way towards us. Waving goodbye to my friends we make our way to the cruiser.

The ride home was quiet and when we got there, Charlie cleared his throat before saying, "Bells, you might want to call Renée."

"What!" I groaned before making my way towards the house to call my mom. She of course was crying and I had to tell her that I was fine. I also had to remind her that I was a half-vampire and after that, she calmed down. Mittens jumped on to my bed and purred as I ended the call. Deciding to go to bed early, still in my clothes from this morning, I fell asleep, only to dream of Edward Cullen for the first time.

**A/N: So, that's done and yay! Okay, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Actors: Tyler Crowley- Gregory Tyree Boyce and Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Peter Facinelli. Please review, cause I love reviews!**


	4. Invitations

**A/N: Hey... I just want to tell all of you how happy I am that this story is going well. The fact that it has already gotten twenty-four reviews and countless of favorites and follows! Again thank you all! When I first started reading twilight, I was in the seventh grade and I read twilight probably more than seven times, and I definitely re-read it before eclipse and breaking dawn came out. Now I can't even read the book, so writing this story is forcing me to re-read it. So, again than you all for liking this story it means a lot to me.**

**I want to thank these people for reviewing: Ravens Marcus, EdwardBellaRenesmeeCullen, teamedward-slenderman, RobstenLover93, thelionismine, Gemma loves Edward, cardgirl91, LoveACullen, Terrabith, Edward's spouse, Ej101, NatalieKatee, cbmorefie, Rose anynomous, FLOW LIZ, natashar, vampdreams, and sexymama25.**

Chapter Four: Invitations

Since the accident, I had started having dreams about Edward. He was always walking away from me and it was always dark; but he would almost be glowing, he was the only light I could see. Not only had I been having dreams about him, I have had more dreams about my future. Well, not really dreams but more like visions on what my life could be one day. I would normally have these dreams during my classes; but thank god I can now remember things easier.

The daydreams have been mostly on when I meet my true love...of us running through the woods and hunting all types of animals. If he was going to have to be turned, I dreamed about teaching him through not killing humans. But then again, he could already be a vampire, which would be amazing!

Not only have I been having these dreams, I have became the center of attention even more. My classmates would walk up to me and would tell me on how glad they are that I'm still alive. And I would tell them that the only reason why I was still alive was because of Edward. Though they don't care about that fact.

Tyler had definitely became a problem after the accident, since he has now decided that following me was the best way to show me how sorry he is. With the new addition to my always growing lunch table, Mike and Eric definitely wasn't showing Tyler any love. That basically told me that Tyler was my newest fan, which isn't a good thing at all.

Even though I had told everyone that Edward was also apart of the accident, no one seemed to care to run up to him. No one wanted to even tell him that they were glad that he was fine as well. But I guess that's because they don't notice him like I do... And that got me thinking of why I was the only one to notice him... While his life and his family's life had stayed the same, mine had gotten worse. I hate that this stupid accident brought all of this attention that I hate.

Basically since the accident, Edward had been avoiding me. He would sit as far as possible away from me during our one class together. I could understand his reasoning but it also pissed me off enough that each night since the accident, I have been hunting to keep my cool. He would keep quiet during class and always tried to make me think that he was oblivious to me, but he wasn't fooling me. The day after the accident, I tried to talk to him when we had both had a night to cool off but he went right back into not speaking to me.

When I had walked into our biology class, he was already sitting down, reading his book. I placed my backpack down and said, "Hello Edward." Our eyes meet and he nodded his head before going back to his book. That was the last time I spoke to him.

My emails to my mom had alerted her on my unhappiness and that had her calling me daily. I tried telling her that nothing was wrong, but she of course didn't believe me. So, I had to tell her that I was afraid that I wouldn't find my one true love. She told me not to worry about it, that I would find him.

There was one person who was extremely happy after the accident. Mike seemed to love how distinct Edward and I had became and I knew he was afraid that Edward saving me would make me want Edward more and vice versa. He was partially right on that. I did seem to want Edward more, there was something pulling me towards him, but it seemed to be only one sided.

I was grateful that the snow had melted right away after my accident and I was definitely happy to see the rain again. Mike and my other friends were disappointed that there wouldn't be a snowball fight but they were happy that the beach trip would soon be possible.

As the days went on, Jessica brought the girl's choice dance to my attention. She had stopped me by my truck one day after school to ask me on who I was taking. "Jess, I'm not going. Dancing and myself don't go hand-in-hand, why?"

I look over at the girl and she leans against my truck. "Well, I want to ask Mike but of course I won't if you're planning on taking him."

"Ask him, I'm not going." I tell her as I open the cab's door to put my backpack in.

Jessica sighs before halfheartedly saying, "The dance will be a lot of fun... If you don't want to go with Mike, I'm sure that another guy would love to go with you."

"Jessica, really, I'm not going... Ask Mike, okay?" She nods her head before making her way to her car.

The next day, Jessica was silent all through our Trig and Spanish class. She didn't say one word to me on our way into the cafeteria. If Mike had said no to her, she probably wouldn't be speaking to me.

I of course found out the reason for Jessica being quiet was because of Mike's answer about the dance. Jessica was speaking with Eric and Mike was silent.

Mike's silence went all the way until we were in our biology class. He had brought up the subject that I had of course wanted to ask both him and Jessica. "I was asked by Jessica to the dance."

"What did you say to her?" I asked as I flicked my eyes over at Edward.

Mike sighed and looked at his hands before answering me. "Um, I told her that I wasn't sure yet."

"Why wouldn't you want to go with her?" I asked as I was pulling my textbook and notebook out of my backpack.

I could see the blush traveling up from his neck as he said, "I thought that maybe you were going to ask me..."

"Mike, I'm not going to the dance... And I think you and Jessica will have a lot of fun together. You should tell her that you want to go." I say with a sigh.

His eyes flicker over to Edward and he asked, "You're not just lying to protect my feelings are you? If you asked someone else, that's fine."

"No, I'm really not going. I had planned on going to Seattle."

Mike looked at me and asked, "Well, can't you just change the weekend?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My mom might be coming in that weekend and I'm hoping that I will be able to spend some time with her. But you should tell Jessica yes and soon." He nodded his head yes as he walked over to his table. Mr. Banner started class and I took my last glance at Edward and was surprised to see him looking back at me.

We stayed like that for the first ten minutes of class until Mr. Banner called on him for a question I didn't hear. After that, I pretended that he was just another boy, or at least tired too. Once class ended, I started packing up my things when I heard him speak for the first time in awhile. "Uh, Bella?"

I turned towards him and raised my right eye brow. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry..." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

I knew a look of confusion must have ran across my face. "What exactly do you have to be sorry for?"

"For being rude to you these last couples of weeks... But I meant it when I said we couldn't be friends."

I look into his black eyes before saying, "Maybe you shouldn't have saved me."

"Why wouldn't I have?" His face was now the one of confusion and I could tell he wasn't one to often be confused.

I rolled my eyes and said, "That way you wouldn't have to worry about us becoming friends since I would be dead and all."

I started walking away when he jogged to get in front of me. "Bella, I would never want you to be dead... I just _can't_ be your friend. I'm sure you want to know why but I can't tell you." I stared after him as he swiftly left the room.

Once I could get my feet moving again, I went to GYM. We were playing basketball today and I had played horribly. I couldn't seem to keep my balance at all. Sometimes it would just be myself on the ground, other times it would be another player and myself. By the time P.E. was over, I couldn't be happier that school was over.

When I made it to my truck, I saw Eric standing by the driver's side door. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had asked anyone to the dance yet..." He asked me with a weird tone to his voice.

Unlocking my truck, I turn towards him and said, "No, why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me?" Eric said as a blush showed up on his cheeks.

Looking at him I say, "I'm not going at all... I've already made plans to go to Seattle that night. Sorry..."

Eric's blush deepen and he stutter out, "N-no i-it's f-fin-fine. May-maybe an-another da-dance."

"Um, yeah, maybe..." I say with hope that he wouldn't take that too literally.

I watch him leave before hopping into my truck. That's when I saw Edward smirking as he walks in front of my truck to get to his Volvo two places down. Sighing, I turn the engine on and pull out. Of course to make my day worst, Edward cuts in front of me and stops, waiting on his siblings to walk towards his car.

Groaning, I notice the line forming and all of a sudden I hear a tap on the driver's side window. Looking over I see Tyler standing there and I roll down my window. "Hey, I hope you know that this is Cullen's fault."

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to see if you would ask me to the dance." He said with a smile. "I know you told Mike that you were going to be out of town but I was hoping that I can talk you out of it."

I look at him before saying, "No can do. I really am going out of town and that's not changing."

"Okay, that's cool, we always have prom!" Before I can say no to that too, he is already walking to his new car. I look back at Edward's bumper and see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper sliding in the car. I wasn't sure but it looked like Edward was laughing and I really wanted to take his car out badly; but before I knew it, he was gone.

When I got home, I ran out into the woods to catch a deer real quick before going back inside to start dinner. Running through the woods, I make a quick catch before running back inside. I change quickly into a pair of black sweat pants, a yellow tank top, and a pair of black UGG slippers.

Making my way into the kitchen, I hear the phone rings, and I answer. To my delight it's Jessica telling me how Mike had told her that he would go with her. We talked for a little bit and I suggested that Angela and Lauren should invite Eric and Tyler because I knew they were both available. Jess ended the call telling me that she needed to call Angela and Lauren to tell them the good news. By the time I was finishing up the chicken enchiladas, I had tears trying to leak out.

I had been trying to figure out what Edward meant when he said we couldn't be friends and I had finally figure out why. He must have realize that I seemed to notice him more than anyone else at that damn place they call high school. I was starting to feel like my hopes on finding my soul mate within the years time was going to go up in smoke.

Walking upstairs, I picked up Mittens before grabbing my laptop to write my mom an email.

**Mom,**

**I know you have been worried about me a lot... I think I realize why... This whole vampire thing is still so new to me and I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to find my soul mate when I can't really be myself in front of others? There's this dance coming up and it's girl's choice... I was asked by three guys, but I realized the one guy I wanted to ask (if I could dance) was the one that doesn't even want to be my friend. Mom, I don't know what to do... Maybe Stephenie was wrong...maybe I wasn't the girl in her vision. I don't know... I need to go check on dinner, tell Phil that I miss him. Love you and miss you lots, mom.**

**Bella**

When Charlie got home, he helped me set the table. I know he still wasn't too excited to try my cooking but he was slowly starting to trust me. As we were eating, I knew I needed to tell him about my plans in the next couple of days. "Dad, I wanted to tell you that I was thinking about going to Seattle not this Saturday but the one after."

"Bells, Seattle is really far... I don't know if your truck will be able to handle it." Charlie said as he puts his fork down.

I look at my plate before saying, "I'm sure it will be fine... I really want to buy some books and maybe some clothes."

"If you're sure... What about the dance?"

I roll my eyes before saying, "Dad, you know I can't dance... Also, I really have been wanting some new books." Charlie sighs but picks up his fork to finish dinner.

The next day at school, I made sure to park no where near Edward. I might have more money than I normally did, but that didn't mean I had enough to buy him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I drop my keys after locking the door and as I was bending down to get them, I was already beaten to the point. Looking up, I saw Edward with my keys in his hand. "Thank you, but if you mind me asking, why are you here? Maybe to irritate me some more?" Edward shook his head and handed me my keys. "Okay, maybe you're here to tell me why you stopped traffic yesterday."

"I heard Tyler was going to ask you to the dance even after he heard from Mike you were going to be out of town." Edward said with a smirk as we started walking towards the school.

I look over at him before saying, "Man, you really are trying to irritate me."

"Bella, every guy should get the chance to ask the girl he likes to a dance." Edward said with a smirk.

I glare at him but say, with a tone of voice that I don't normally use, "Edward, I do believe it was girl's choice. And really if I didn't ask them, that should have obviously meant I didn't want to go with them..." It took me a moment to think about what I said before I'm spinning around in front of him. "Please dot tell them I said that. They are all very nice boys, but I just don't like them in that way and I really don't want to hurt their feelings."

After that we continue our way towards the cafeteria when he says, "About that Saturday, the night of the dance-"

"What the hell! You already know I'm going to Seattle." I say even though I'm hoping he is asking me to the dance.

Edward sighs and says, "That's not what I was asking." At that my hopes slowly fall but he continues on, not noticing. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to car pool. I need to go to Seattle and I thought that instead of you wasting your gas, we could go together."

"Your asking me to ride with you to Seattle?" I ask, just to make sure. He nods his head and by this time we are under the cafeteria's roof. "I guess we could...it would definitely be better for the Earth... But I thought you didn't want to be friends."

I notice Edward shake his head. "Bella, we probably shouldn't be friends, but I don't want to stay away from you anymore." With that he walks away, back in the direction we came from.

**A/N: Hey, chapter four was slightly easier to write. Also, I hope you enjoyed this! Um, please go read my other twilight stories and be on the look out if you like New Girl, The Mindy Project, and The Fosters because I have stories for these three to come out soon. Also, if you haven't added me on Facebook you should. I'm posting a few pictures of my first twilight book, my paper back. The book has definitely been used... Someone once stabbed a pencil into it! Oh, and the outfits will be on my profile! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
